nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 64
Mitchell Van Morgan 64 Is A 2000 3D Adventure-Platformer Video game Developed By Racjin and Published By THQ in association with Nickelodeon For The Nintendo 64 Console. This Game Is the second 3D-game planned by THQ Inc. Team. It was first released on 22 November 2000 in North America, 6 December 2000 in Europe, 10 December 2000 in Japan, and on 22 December 1999 in Australia. It is the first Nintendo 64 installment of the Mitchell Van Morgan series and serves as a follow-up to the series that was released on the GBC. The story follows the titular character Mitchell Van Morgan and his six friends as they attempt to save their home island from the series antagonist Marquessa. The game is presented in 3D and retains platforming traits that were featured in its predecessors, including minecarts, trampolines, mvm crates (or marquessa monitors), and collecting various items. It was originally planned to be titled Mitchell 64 (or MVM 64). Players can control all six of Mitchell's friends in eight individual levels, as well as a greater world map, a multiplayer mode and several minigames. Mitchell Van Morgan 64 is one of only three of his related Nintendo 64 games to require the Controller Pak and the Expansion Pak, along with Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Rugrats: Scavenger Hunt. This upgrade provides the game with 4 MB more RAM to fix a game-breaking bug. The game was well received by critics upon release, and went on to become a Player's Choice title. For over eight years, Mitchell Van Morgan 64 was not made available on Nintendo's Virtual Console service, despite the fact that Nickelodeon & Nordic Games GmbH retained full rights to the game as their intellectual property. The game was made available to download on the Wii U's Virtual Console on August 2, 2015 in Europe, and on August 10, 2015 in the United States. The Wii U remake title Mitchell Van Morgan 64 3D was remade by Nickelodeon Interactive Games & Nordic Games GmbH for the Wii U in 2015 with stereoscopic 3D graphics paralleled to the series. The upcoming HD remake title Mitchell Van Morgan 64 HD was remade by Nickelodeon & THQ Nordic GmbH for the Nintendo Switch in the autumn 2017. Plot The game takes place after the events of the Mitchell Van Morgan series. Marquessa returns in a gigantic mechanical hideout, with a large weapon called the Marquessa Matic Blaster, in order to destroy Raleighopolis. However, due to the incompetence of the crew, the island crashes and the Marquessa Matic Blaster crashes and malfunctions. To buy some time, Marquessa has his soldiers capture Gavin O'Neal Davis, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Jennifer Hooker, Martin J. Moody, David Jessie Drake and Nicholas Dunn and locks them up. In addition, he has his minions steal Mitchell's hoard of Jewels. Kelly informs Mitchell of the disappearance of his hoard and Mitchell's friends and then Mitchell tells Cranky about what happened immediately afterwards. After entering Cranky's Training areas under Cranky's command, he is given a potion: Simian Slam. Mitchell is also told to acquire fifteen MVM Coin medals for a special surprise. Mitchell then uses his newly-acquired potion to exit the inside of Raleighopolis. Unfortunately, every other area outside is blocked, except for Marquessa's mechanical city hideout The Marquessa Land. There, Donkey meets K. Lumsy, a gargantuan Kritter who disobeyed the tyrannical king's order to wreck havoc on Donkey Kong Island. When Donkey agrees to free him, K. Lumsy dances in joy and dislodges the boulder on Mitchell Land that blocks the first world: The Grassland. Mitchell then acquires his first Jewel. He uses this to get past B. Locker, who needs to have a certain number of Jewels shown so he can grant entry. On this occasion, the guardian only needs one. Once Mitchell arrives in The Grassland, Kelly asks him to gather loose mvm coins before going into a Troff n' Scoff Portal. He then sets off to find his Golden Bananas. Along the way, he reunites with Funky Kong, who now runs an ammo store, meets Snide, the technician of the Blast-O-Matic who is asking for his blueprints on his machine so he can help the Kongs, enter his first Battle Arena and win a crown and rescue Gavin, who assists him in his loose mvm coin and Jewel quest. Afterwards, he enters a Troff n' Scoff portal and exchanges sixty loose bananas in order to fight Army Dillo who holds the first key to K. Lumsy's cage. Mitchell and Gavin then return the first key to K. Lumsy, and this time, the indian hut that contains the entrance to Native-American Aztec is opened. Before they enter, they have to show five Jewels to B. Locker. Inside the world, the duo reunite with Candy, who offers them instruments and a second melon to make their adventure a bit easier. Donkey and Diddy then rescue Carolyn and Jennifer and collect their Jewels and loose mvm coins. Diddy then gives away one hundred twenty loose bananas to Troff n' Scoff in order to face off against Dogadon, the second guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The four Kongs return the second key to K. Lumsy and he lifts a platform and opens a doorway that leads to an entrance to Frantic Factory and also opens the gateway to Gloomy Galleon. Before that, Tiny Kong pays a visit to the Banana Fairy, who asks Tiny to retrieve twenty fairies using a magical camera. The four man (or four simian, as the case may be) band has to show fifteen Golden Bananas to B. Locker before access can be granted to Frantic Factory. There, Lanky frees Chunky and the four do the same thing as usual: gather their loose bananas and find their Golden Bananas. Donkey Kong also has to play the arcade game Donkey Kong twice in order to get a Nintendo Coin, which would become important later on. After that, Tiny Kong gives away two hundred bananas and faces off against Mad Jack, the third guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The heroes then show thirty Jewels to B. Locker in the entrance to Buccaneer Galleon. The five do the same tasks they had to do in the previous worlds. The Kongs then acquire fifteen banana medals and play the game Jetpac, in order to acquire the Rareware Coin which, like the Nintendo Coin, would be important later on. Lanky then gives 250 bananas to Troff n' Scoff in order to face off against Pufftross, the fourth guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The five Kongs then return to K. Lumsy, who destroys a boulder that hides a cannon that shoots towards a floating island that houses the entrance to Fungi Forest. The group shows fifty Golden Bananas to get past B. Locker. Inside the world, there are two switches that change the time of day: one for noon, the other for midnight. They are crucial in retrieving certain Golden Bananas and loose bananas. Also, the Kongs receive an interesting upgrade from Funky: ammo that can home in on enemies. Chunky then gives away 300 bananas to encounter Dogadon from Angry Aztec, who also holds the fifth key to K. Lumsy's cage. The Kongs then return to K. Lumsy and he opens the boulder on the side of Donkey Kong Island that houses the entrance to Crystal Caves and dislodges the boulder that contains a cannon that shoots towards the entrance to Creepy Castle. The five Kongs then show sixty-five bananas to B. Locker. Here, the Kongs receive their third melon from Candy. The Kongs receive their final individual potions. Tiny's Monkeyport ability, given from Cranky, enables her to use special pads that teleport her into special areas the others can't reach. It's used to stop a rather giant Kosha who is knocking stalactites to hinder the Kongs. Donkey then feeds Troff N' Scoff 350 bananas and faces off against Army Dillo, who also holds the 6th key to K. Lumsy's cage. The Kongs then return to K. Lumsy and head to Creepy Castle, where they have to show eighty bananas to B. Locker. This is the largest and most challenging world yet. There is a demon who haunts the tunnels, many undead Kremlings roam around and some places have echoing laughter. The Kongs also receive the last of their upgrades here. All the Kongs then feed Scoff n' Troff 400 bananas to face off against King Kut Out, a cardboard image of King K. Rool that fires lasers, to retrieve the 7th key to K. Lumsy's cage. The seven heroes then finish up collecting items on the Mitchell Land (Raleighopolis) & Marquessa Land. The Kongs return to K. Lumsy and the doorway to Hideout Helm is opened. Unfortunately, Marquessa is aware of his enemies' presence and starts up the Marquessa Matic Blaster. Fortunately, in collecting the Marquessa Matic blueprints, Snide is able to delay the sequence to fifty minutes. This gives Mitchell and his friends enough time to shut down the power by beating the challenges. They also collect the MVM Coin medals. When the machine is shut down, a door to Marquessa opens. Before they go in, Diddy acquires the final crown from the last arena. The group enters afterwards, but Marquessa flees in the Marquessa Mobile. They acquire the 8th and final key to K. Lumsy's cage with the Nintendo and Rareware Coins. The Heroes also catch the last fairy. The seven heroes find out that Marquessa's getting away. Mitchell, however, uses the seven power stones to transform into his super form Super Mitchell and starts fleeing in pursuit of Marquessa for the final showdown, alone. Mitchell (as Super Mitchell) then have to beat Marquessa in a sky chase, where Mitchell use their special abilities to beat down Marquessa, with the final blow defeats Marquessa as Super Mitchell. After defeating Marquessa, Mitchell and several friends celebrate the victory at Mitchell's house Characters Mitchell Van Morgan characters There are seven primary playable characters in the game. The game starts off with Mitchell Van Morgan, the titular character, who is an autistic African-American manga artist that is the main protagonist of the game. He has the ability to sprint at supersonic speeds, sink underwater also he can turn himself invisible temporarily, play his electric guitar and finally mastering Kyokushin Karate skills. As the game progresses, the player unlocks additional players through the story. Gavin O'Neal Davis, who debuted in Mitchell Van Morgan (1998 video game), is a super smart yet cowardly chubby African-American mechanic and Mitchell's best buddy who shared a brotherly bond with each other. He can swim underwater, he can pilot biplanes, also he can strike enemies with his lightsaber and use his jetpack backpack to fly. Martin Moody, a redhead-american powerhouse in the Mitchell Van Morgan series. He has the ability to temporarily to float through the air, using his knuckles to climb walls, further increasing his own strength, he can also batter into objects and immediately kill any enemy. Martin can carry boulders and other heavy items that the others cannot carry, Martin can unleash a very powerful Bare-knuckled boxing punch combos which can smash down some doors and walls. David Drake is a teenage soccer-player and the only werewolf in the Mitchell Van Morgan series whose arms allow him to handstand, also he can batter into objects and enemies with his taekwondo and he is able to use his werewolf techniques. Nicholas Dunn, a Caucasian-American snowboarder in the Mitchell Van Morgan series who has the ability to temporarily to float through the air, using his knuckles to climb walls, further increasing his own strength. Carolyn Ashley Taylor is a typical Caucasian-American schoolgirl from the Mitchell Van Morgan games who is Mitchell's undeclared girlfriend and Mitchell's bittersweet sweetheart. She has the ability to attack her foes with her ever-present signature weapon, the Giant Bow & Arrow with which she is very well-thought-of in archery in using. Unique to Carolyn is the ability to eventually learn to master her immensely strong spiritual powers. Jennifer Hooker, the young and crazy Caucasian-American girl who is Gavin's Self-proclaimed girlfriend and Carolyn's best buddy who shared a sisterly bond with each other (alot similar to Mitchell & Gavin's brotherly bond). She has the ability to attack her foes with her ever-present signature weapon, the Giant Hammer with which she is very proficient in using. Jennifer mainly attack by either swinging her Giant Hammer, Otherwise she will just use her Giant Hammer to deflect the bombs back at enemies effectively. She will swing her Giant Hammer onto the ground and catapult herself upward in the air to cross the hazardous gaps. Unique to Jennifer is the ability to shrink in size to fit into places the other Kongs cannot reach. Other characters include Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong's father and the original Donkey Kong, who sells the Kongs various new moves via his potions; Funky Kong, who sells them guns; Candy Kong, who supplies the Kongs with musical instruments; and Snide, a weasel who holds a grudge against Marquessa, his former employer, and will trade Golden Bananas for Blast-O-Matic blueprints. Some other notable characters are K. Lumsy, who opens up levels, and Squawks, who points things out, brings the player Golden Bananas when his attention is attracted, and can carry Tiny to new heights. There is also the Banana Fairy Queen, who requests that the Kongs rescue her citizens and, in exchange, teaches the Kongs an invincible technique. Collecting Banana Fairies unlocks many new options outside of single-player mode, including cheats. Donkey Kong can turn into Rambi the Rhino. He can batter into objects and immediately kill any enemy. Lanky Kong can turn into Enguarde the Swordfish. He can swim at high speeds, leap out of the water and strike with his bill. The game's primary villain and final boss is Mitchell's arch-enemy, Marquessa, who is attempting to destroy Raleighopolis with the Blast-O-Matic. The level's bosses are Army-Dillo (A heavily-armoured armadillo who is the boss of Jungle Japes and Crystal Caves), Dogadon (A giant dragonfly who is the boss of Angry Aztec and Fungi Forest), Mad Jack (A gigantic jack-in-the-box who is the boss of Frantic Factory), Pufftoss (A large Blowfish who is the boss of Gloomy Galleon), and King Kut-Out (A cardboard cut-out of K. Rool who is operated by two Kritters and is the boss of Creepy Castle). The game's secondary antagonist is a mine-cart Kremling, Krash, who operates mines throughout Jungle Japes and Fungi Forest. Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan 64 is a 3D platformer in which the player controls four different characters through numerous levels to collect 150 Jewels, some jewels only appear after completing certain tasks, to collect 7 power stones defeat all 7 bosses in the game. Each level is an enclosed world in which the player is free to wander in all directions and discover the environment without time limits. The gameplay is mostly based on Rare's Banjo-Kazooie and Nintendo's Zelda: Ocarina Of Time the best-selling Nintendo 64 games. The game itself is very much similar to Rare's Banjo-Kazooie, but starring Mitchell Van Morgan and his friends from the Mitchell Van Morgan video games. Several new features have been added to the game, like being able to change between different characters with different weapons and abilities. As with many platformer games players will run around the various levels, jumping, swimming, and climbing where needed. Each level has multiple objectives, such as collecting Mitchell's stolen Jewels, collecting mvm coin color coded to each of the seven characters, and miscellaneous other objects that need to be found to eventually complete 100% of the game. The player starts only being able to choose Mitchell Van Morgan, and must rescue the other six characters from the early levels before they can be used. By visiting Cranky Kong in each level more moves can be learned for each character, allowing them to complete challenges and reach sections in levels that were previously inaccessible. Main Hub/Worlds The Main hub for Mitchell Van Morgan 64 is Mitchell Land (Raleighopolis) Main Hub *''Mitchell Land (Raleighopolis)'' - Mitchell's home hub and it is Based on the Orange County, North Carolina, it has a grassy genre in it. it has clean homeplaces, Raliegh-styled city buildings, green hills, green trees, waterfalls, cardinals, dogwood, not-to-mention the North Carolinian citizens and it is the main hub of the game. *''Marquessa Land'' - the home hub and the main hideout of Mitchell's arch-nemesis Marquessa and it is Based on the Charlotte metropolitan area, crawling with Marquessaniks and Marquessa Knights guarding the metropolitan area with tricks and traps, it has an industrial genre in it and it has dirty homeplaces. Worlds *''The Grasslands'' - Based on the grassland environment of North Carolina(USA), it has a grassy genre in it. it has grassy plains, green hills, green trees, waterfalls, ant hills, it was the first level of the game, it has a robotic bug killer as the first mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a weed killer as the first boss. *''Native-American Aztec'' - Based on the Aztec-like motif, including some North Carolinian Native-American tribes too. It features numerous Native-Americans defending their southeastern home area, Tikis, Tipis, with a large separate Native-American temples and it has an Indian aztec genre in it. it was the second level of the game, it has a Super Cherokee Marquessanik as the first mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a Cherokee mech as the second boss. *''Toy Factory Workers'' - Based on the rogue toy manufacturing factory of Marquessa Land, it has a factory genre in it. The North Carolinian Toy Factory Workers is held captive here by The Marquessaniks. It was the third level of the game, it has a evil Marquessanik Jack-in-the-Box "Quessadon Jester" as the first mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a factory inclusions as the third boss. *''Buccaneer Galleon'' - Based on the pirate environment of North Carolina (USA) with both underwater and cave-like areas, it has a pirate genre in it. it has Marquessa's sunken ships underwater, Mermaids and mermen lurking in the waters, , it was the fourth level of the game, it has a Captain Blackbeard Marquessanik as the fourth mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a pirate ship mech as the fourth boss. *''Fungi Forest'' - Based on the wildlife forest of North Carolina(USA) with mushrooms on it, it has a forest genre in it. it has a forest in North Carolina with some day and night strategies for the Game Preserved life, it also featuring a garden in the forset area. it was the fifth level of the game, it has a robotic Mushroom Marquessink as the fifth mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using an arm mech as the fifth boss. *''Mt. Mitchell'' - Based on the mount mitchell north carolina winter area. it has a ice genre in it. it has snow summits in the highest peaks of the mountain, ice-cold foothills, pine trees covered with snow, the icy waterfalls are based on the Mississippi River, even a Mount Mitchell State Park, it was the sixth level of the game, it has a Yeti Marquessanik as the sixth mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a snowman mech as the sixth boss. *''The Cemetery'' - Based on the Raliegh Oakwood Cemetery of North Carolina, it has a horror genre in it. it has Cemetery Mausoleums a lot similar to the Oakwood Cemetery Mausoleum, tombstones, dead trees, halloween spirits, dracula coffins, it was the seventh level of the game, it has a Marquessanik that impersonates Count Dracula known as Count Marquessanik as the seventh mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using a bat mech as the first boss. *''Marquessanopolis'' - Based on Marquessa's Charlotte metropolitan area Marquessa Land, it has a mecha genre in it. it has corkscrews, some of Marquessa's things from Mitchell Van Morgan, oil on waterfalls, city streets with malevolence on it, Marquessa's deadly traps in every door, it filled with Marquessaniks and Marquessa Knights guarding the metropolitan area with tricks and traps, it is the eighth and final level of the game, it has a Super Marquessa Knight as the eight mini-boss and it has Marquessa on his flying ambulance using his strongest mechs in the game as the final boss. External links * * * Category:Video Games Category:2000 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Racjin games Category:Action-adventure games Category:3D platform games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo 64-only games